The Apartment Incident
by imdreamingoutloud
Summary: Leonard decides to move in with Penny and Sheldon is heartbroken. How can his best friend leave him alone with the whole procedure of having to find a new roommate who's able to follow all the rules of the Roommate Agreement? But someone new is quick to move in...
1. Chapter 1

It was a lovely and very sunny late afternoon in Pasadena, California. As almost every Friday a small amount of people had already gathered in apartment 4A of 2311 N Los Robles, still waiting for the rest to show up though.

Howard was sitting on one end of the sofa, his friend Sheldon on the other. Penny had made herself at home in the big chair that was placed right next to the couch and Leonard had taken the desk chair – as always since Penny had discovered her undying love for his usual chair.

They were waiting for their friends Rajesh, Bernadette and Amy to get back home with the Thai food they were planning on eating.

Leonard and Sheldon had lived in an apartment together as roommates for a very long time but tonight was the night – Leonard would tell him that he would move out together with his girlfriend Penny, who luckily just lived across the hall. Still, Leonard kind of felt bad. He knew that Sheldon wasn't an easy person at all and that he needed to live with someone who understood him and his rules. On the other hand, Leonard finally wanted to move in with his long-term girlfriend, who had finally agreed to share her apartment with him.

"What is taking them so long, I'm starving!" Howard sighed in frustration.

"Unlikely…" Sheldon commented. "Even though you're rather slim, your body fat is still enough to survive for… I'd say at least a few weeks."

Howard pulled his eyebrows down and slowly glanced over at his friend. "Can we play Halo?"

"Now? Why?" Sheldon eyed him confusedly.

"So I can legally shoot you!"

"Guys, easy" Leonard looked at them. He didn't need Sheldon in a naggy mood tonight, not with the news he had to deliver to his best friend.

"Are they getting the food at the usual Thai place?" Penny asked, twirling a strand of her long blond hair around her finger.

Leonard nodded and Penny pulled a face. "I don't really like their desserts. Can't we order that somewhere else? And please, not the Cheesecake Factory. We've all eaten through the whole menu there more than once."

"She has a point" Sheldon agreed and enthusiastically jumped up to scuffle over to his desk, where he instantly started typing around on his keyboard.

No one asked him what he did because they all knew better. Whenever you asked Sheldon something, he either came up with an answer that would make you feel like you were a blithering idiot or a lecture that could last up to twenty minutes and was hard to follow. Penny had helped herself to a can of diet coke from the fridge, while Leonard wrote a message to Raj, and Howard seemingly randomly wiped his index finger over his iPhone screen.

"What kind of dessert do you feel like, Penny?"

The blond sank back into the chair and turned her head back to Sheldon. "I don't know. Something heavy… greasy… creamy..."

"Well, you can afford it" Leonard smiled and eyed his girlfriend over his nerdy glasses.

"Aww, sweetie, no need for those kind of compliments anymore. I am already having sex with you!" Penny slightly squeezed his chin between her thumb and her index finger, before turning back to a now obviously excited Howard.

"Guys, exciting news from Nerd-Topia! There's a new series of 'Warlords of Ka'a'!" With wide-open eyes Howard scrolled down on his phone. "A zombie expansion!"

"No way!" Leonard immediately started typing around on his phone wildly and Penny rolled her eyes and took another sip from her coke. It wasn't always easy being the only normal one in a group of nerds. Since she was bored, she decided she could as well listen to Sheldon, who was still occupied with whatever he was researching on his computer.

"Shelly, what are you looking for?"

"Dessert that will be delivered. And how often do I need to remind you to not call me Shelly…" The lanky physicist sent a death glare her way but it collided with Penny's angelic innocent smile and ricocheted.

"Fifty bucks? That seems an awful lot for just zombies…" Howard sighed while his look was still fixated on his phone screen.

"True… but what if we chip in?"

Sheldon turned around with his chair, eyebrows pulled down. "For a card game?"

"You know we have to save money! ComicCon is coming up!" Leonard replied and Sheldon seemed to think it over quickly before he apparently seconded the motion.

The door opened and a heavily packed Raj stumbled into the apartment towards the little kitchen. Bernadette and Amy entered right behind him, both only carrying one white plastic bag each.

"Told you we got too much" Bernadette grunted when Raj heaved the heavy big brown bag onto the kitchen counter and almost dropped everything.

"With Penny here we never know how much food we need" Amy mumbled right behind her friend, before she slapped on an innocent smile and tiptoed to catch a glare at the blond woman. "Hey bestie!"

"Hey…" Penny apparently had heard her.

Bernadette quickly went over to Howard and planted a kiss on his lips. The two of them had been married for over a year now and still seemed as happy as ever. Something that especially Amy was secretly jealous about. Her relationship with Sheldon seemed to have stopped in progression, which was rather bad considering they never had had coitus or any other sexual interactions happen between them.

Raj and Amy quickly unloaded the bags and carried the little white boxes over to the couch table before everyone looked for theirs and took it.

Amy handed everyone either a fork or chop sticks and placed herself in the middle of the sofa – right next to Sheldon's spot.

"We're starting to eat" Leonard mentioned slightly tense which had less to do with the fact that Sheldon still had not joined them but more with the news he had to tell him later on. He was just happy that all of his friends were here to support him, most of all Amy. If anyone was capable of calming Sheldon down after the news, it was her.

"Just a moment" Sheldon eyed his keyboard, the screen and pressed the Enter key.

Everyone at the table started eating and passing around soy sauce.

"Have you heard? There's a new 'Warlords of Ka'a' being released tomorrow!" Howard slightly elbowed Raj who turned to look at his best friend and have his jaw drop. "Shut your ass! I guess that means we're going to the Comic Book Store tomorrow, even though it's not Thursday!"

They all waited for an objection from Sheldon's side but it remained silent. He apparently was pretty occupied with whatever he was doing.

"I can take you guys" Penny mumbled with her mouth full while shoveling one more piece of chicken into it. "I heard that a new manicure shop opened not far from there and I'd like to see if it's worth the pain in the ass of taking you four nerds all the way across Pasadena!"

Bernadette grinned and dipped her fork back into the rice.

"Oh, dear Lord…", it suddenly sounded from Sheldon's desk. The group turned to face him.

Sheldon hectically clicked around, pushed his chair back and got up, before he finally joined the others with a rather pale face.

"So, what did you order for dessert?" Penny asked and looked at the lanky physicist.

"Nothing" He mumbled.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'?"

Sheldon sat down on his usual spot. "Well, turns out that apparently _creampie_ is not a pastry… and the internet is a very nasty place."

Penny spit out the rest of the chicken she still had had in her mouth and Howard and Leonard choked on their water simultaneously.

"Anyway" Bernadette kept patting her husband on the back so he could catch his breath again. "I'd like to tag along if you don't mind. My nails could use some polish!"

Penny, still watery-eyed from spitting out half her food, nodded. "Ames?"

"I'd like to come! But only if I don't have to take care of Sheldon!" She realized that this had been a bad idea to say the same second the words had left her mouth.

Leonard, Howard and Raj moaned and rolled their eyes, Sheldon eyeing all of them quizzically.

"Thank you, Amy" Leonard mumbled with a sour smile.

"What do you mean by _having to take care of me_? Is that another sexual innuendo I fail to understand?" Sheldon grumpily looked at all his friends and Penny couldn't help but grin from one ear to another while staring into the little white takeout box as if she'd never seen anything more interesting.

"We're down the rabbit hole" The experimental physicist placed his food back onto the couch table and folded his hands in his lap. "Sheldon… as you know, I've been with Penny for quite a while…"

Sheldon nodded. "And as you know, I still think you could have landed a better catch."

Penny tossed two fingers full of rice grains at him and poked her tongue out, as the lanky physicist stared at her in annoyance.

"Anyway, I thought… I mean, we thought… it might be time for… I mean, not time for. Not like I want to get rid of anyone. Or you. Or the situation. I mean, we just thought…"

Penny looked at her boyfriend with her mouth hanging half open and her eyebrows pulled down. What the hell was he trying to do here?

"He wants to move in with Penny!" Howard ended Leonard's awkward speech.

"HOWARD!" The petite blonde next to him elbowed him so hard, that he quietly screeched and rubbed his ribs.

Sheldon's jaw dropped a few inches and he stared from Leonard to Howard and back to Leonard. Then it took a second, before the physicist shrugged and kept eating his food. All of the friends exchanged insecure looks.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Penny was the first one to ask carefully.

"Well, I am not eagerly excited that you're moving in with us. On the other hand, you're probably the one who – besides Leonard – is most familiar with the Roommate Agreement so I guess it's fine." Sheldon shrugged and smiled at the blond woman.

"No, Sweetie… Leonard thought about moving into my apartment…"

Sheldon looked up again, completely confused now. "But, won't that be a little too small for the three of us?"

Howard started mumbling silent curses while massaging his templates and his wife rubbed his arm to keep him from bursting out once again.

"Sheldon" Amy spoke calmly and quietly. "Leonard is moving out. Without you."

Now it seemed to click in Sheldon's head and his disbelieving look streaked his girlfriend. She bit the inside of her lower lip and looked at him as if she was sure he'd burst into tears any second. It was dead silent in the apartment.

* * *

"I told you we have to be careful!" Leonard hissed at his girlfriend who spooned the last few mouthfuls of rice into herself and then sat up.

Everyone was kind of worried and uneasy. After the breaking news, Sheldon had gotten up and rushed into his bedroom.

"Please, guys, let's see this from a logic point of view. Sheldon is over thirty years of age, he should be able to handle this!" Howard had put his hands up as if he wanted to stop them all from overreacting but it just caused more trouble.

Everyone felt the need to spill out their thoughts at the same time and the result was a mix of words and voices, from which nothing explicitly could be filtered.

"Alright, everyone, I'll go talk to him!" Amy finally raised her voice over the excited gibberish of her friends.

The voiced all muted and everyone looked at Amy.

"Are you sure?" Bernadette already seemed to feel sorry for her.

"I messed it up, I'm going" Amy declared before getting up, straightening out her skirt and walking over, ready to put her head into the lion's mouth.

* * *

Sheldon looked up from the paper stack in his hands, when he heard a silent knock on his door. He only said "Come in" when he heard Amy's voice.

The neurobiologist slowly opened the door and peeked in carefully. When she was sure he wasn't going to freak out about her entering, she stepped in and closed the door. Sheldon sat on the floor, his back leaned against the surface of his bed.

Amy went over to him and sat down next to him before she eyed what he held in his hands. It was the Roommate Agreement Leonard had signed years ago after moving in with him.

"He won't be out of the world" Amy tried to comfort her boyfriend but Sheldon just shook his head. Apparently that was not what he wanted to hear right now.

Amy was glad she had come to his room to talk to him. Wolowitz would have found that all childish and would have screamed at him probably. After all, Leonard would only be living a few steps away.

But Amy knew Sheldon better than that. She knew that in his head he already had formed horror scenarios of a new roommate he had to choose since he couldn't bring up the money for the whole rent all alone. Amy knew what stressed Sheldon out and this was one of the things that probably was hardest for him. He hadn't been lucky with his former roommates, if Amy recalled it correctly one had even sprayed something really rude on the bedroom wall.

"Do you know when he will move out?" Sheldon whispered and looked up.

Amy looked straight into his eyes and shook her head half-heartedly. "Not exactly. But pretty soon, I suppose."

"How can he leave me alone with all of _this_?" Sheldon threw his arm up in frustration and let it fall back onto the Roommate Agreement.

"Hey, I am sure he's going to help you" Amy quickly tried to calm him down. "And I can help you, too, if you want."

Sheldon nodded. "That would be nice."

Amy smiled and then they remained silent for a few minutes. Sheldon felt well in her presence and that she just kept sitting next to him made him feel somewhat less anxious and nervous about what was happening.

"Hey, how about I'll go get you cobbler from your favorite restaurant?" Amy proposed while eyeing her boyfriend from aside.

He looked at her in astonishment and then gave her one of his lopsided smiles that Amy loved so much. "That would be really nice. Can I come with you?"

Not even waiting for an answer, he already stood up and then held out a hand for his girlfriend.

She took it and he pulled her up.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is preposterous!" Sheldon murmured while entering the Comic Book Store behind his friends.

"Come on, we're only one day early and it's for a good cause!" Raj tried to sound as positive as possible. They all went easy on Sheldon ever since what had happened yesterday.

Everyone had been overwhelmed that Amy had managed to get him out of the room and – even more astonishing – out of the house since it had been after 9 o'clock. But for cobbler with his girlfriend he probably would have done anything that was considered weird in his world.

Leonard bit his lips and tried to smile at Sheldon, but just got an angry glare. Sheldon hadn't talked to him all day and slowly the experimental physicist started to feel helpless. The last thing he had wanted, had been to make Sheldon upset or destroy a friendship. On the other hand, it was rather egoistic to be mad just because one's best friend was finally moving in together with the love of his life. Leonard couldn't help but smile thinking about Penny, which confused Sheldon even more and made him turn around with a silent grunt.

"Hey Stuart!" Howard leaned onto the shop counter in his natural cool attitude. "We're here for… you know…"

The skinny guy blinked a few times and then shook his head.

Howard pushed himself away from the counter and put his head closer to Stuart's. "Warlords of Ka'a, come on!"

"Calm down, buddy" Leonard mumbled and pulled him back. "We just heard there is a new Zombie expansion and we thought you might have permission to sell it a day early…"

"Actually, I already sold all the games I had"

The four guys' jaws dropped and they stared at the slightly hunched guy behind the counter. A few seconds in complete shock passed, before Stuart started giggling quietly. "I was just screwing with you guys. How many do you want?"

They all let go a relieved sigh, except one of them. Sheldon started sobbing and turned around to walk into another corner of the Comic Book Store.

"Oh no. I'll get this!" Howard mumbled and quickly walked after him.

Stuart was confused. "I'm sorry, I didn't know this would be so upsetting for him…"

"No, it's not your fault" Leonard waved it off. "He's in a tense situation at the moment."

"Oh… okay" The Comic Book Store owner nodded and grabbed three packages of card games. "That's all?"

"Make it four. I'm gonna need my own…" Leonard sighed.

* * *

"This was so not worth thirty dollars" Penny mumbled while staring at her badly manicured red fingernails.

"Yeah, that Asian chick almost rasped my fingertips off" Amy agreed with a painful grimace.

The three girls were headed towards a coffee shop that was nearby the Comic Book Store. Penny had texted Leonard and he had told her that they still needed some time. Penny sighed, she thought browsing through thousands of comic books just to find one that they might not have yet was a waste of time. On the other hand, it was some more quality time she could spend with her two best friends.

Bernadette was the first one to enter the neat little place that smelt amazingly much like caffeine and cranberry muffins.

"How come we've never been here before?" Bernadette was keen on the nice atmosphere and the friendly waitress who already smiled at them when they hadn't even fully entered the coffee shop.

"Because we don't take our geeky boyfriends to the Comic Book Store every week. Thankfully." Penny headed towards a little table near the window unerringly.

Once they had sat down and the waitress had taken their orders, Bernadette started eyeing Amy. "Have you considered moving in with Sheldon?"

Amy was astonished about the quick change of topic but thought about it for a few seconds before shaking her head. "He wouldn't want that."

"How can you be sure without asking him?"

"Or have you asked him?" Penny's questioning look almost pierced through Amy's skull.

"No, I didn't want to put even more pressure on him yesterday…"

"Well" Bernadette thought for a moment. "Wouldn't it actually take the pressure away? As far as I know Sheldon, I am sure he is very worried about having to find a suitable roommate again and you'd be the simply perfect match!"

Penny's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands cheerfully. The waitress served them their coffees and Amy took a huge sip before putting the cup back down and sighing. She was sure her friends meant well and there was something to Bernadette's argument that seemed quite logic. Still, she was sure that Sheldon wouldn't like this idea at all.

"Just ask him. I mean, there's nothing to lose, am I right? He can't say anything worse than no." Bernadette put her hand onto Amy's and smiled encouragingly.

Amy just shrugged. "He could break up with me."

"Oh, come on" Penny tried to hold back a laugh. "As if he'd ever do that. And even if… you'd know he's an asshole and that you deserve someone better."

"There is no one better than Sheldon!" Amy immediately defended her boyfriend.

"Okay okay, I'm just saying. You should definitely give it a try."

"Hmmm… maybe."

* * *

_One week later._

Leonard had moved most of his stuff to Penny's apartment already. His bedroom was entirely empty, except for the bed and the wardrobe and shelves he had left there. Half of all the shelves in the living room were empty. Half the bathroom shelves were empty. And Sheldon's facial expression was just as empty.

Leonard had tried to make up for leaving all week, but Sheldon hadn't talked much to him. At one point Leonard had gotten angry and yelled at him for being so egoistic that he couldn't even fake to be happy about him finally moving in with Penny, which had only caused Sheldon to storm off again.

Leonard could have stayed stubborn and angry at his best friend but he knew him too well and he just couldn't be angry. It was incredibly hard at Sheldon and Sheldon was someone who was quickly very overwhelmed with strong feelings.

"So hey, this is my last night here. How about some Halo? For old time's sake…" Leonard tried to keep his voice down and friendly.

"No" Sheldon answered without looking away from his laptop screen. "It's Date Night. And if you were a true friend, you'd know that."

Leonard rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Sheldon, listen, I am sorry. But I really want to live my life with Penny. It's not about you, honestly. You are a great roommate. But I need to start building a solid life with her. I want to marry her someday and I want to have kids with her and… if we don't start by moving in together, how should we start at all?"

"Since when are you asking me for relationship advice?" Sheldon pulled his eyebrows down but still eyed the screen.

"That was a rhetorical question" Leonard mumbled through clenched teeth. Sometimes it was nerve wrecking.

"Oh… anyway, I have to go catch the bus."

"I can drive you"

"No, bus is fine. I have to get used to it anyway."

The door slammed shut and Leonard let go a frustrated scream.

* * *

Amy was highly nervous and she only could imagine how Leonard must have felt the evening he had delivered the bad news to Sheldon. She had never been so self-conscious before. And it was only about asking a question.

_'__Get yourself together, Fowler'_ She thought while brushing her hair and adjusting her bobby pin once again.

The doorbell would ring in approximately 5 minutes and Amy was not even close to mentally ready to let Sheldon in and act normal around him. She wasn't even quite sure that he would notice since he was kind of immune to human emotions but still.  
Penny and Bernadette had been right… it was just a question, she needed to calm down. It wasn't even a question, more a suggestion. But Amy was still afraid of his reaction and even more; his answer. She wasn't quite sure if this was a step she could already dare to take. On the other hand, Penny had brought up worst case scenario and that was Sheldon moving in with a random girl. Amy knew too well that this could have actually happened since her boyfriend didn't see any problem in having a female roommate, even if that would have driven her to the edge of jealousy. The longer Amy was in a relationship with this man, the more she wondered if she was too worried about everything or if Sheldon was too easy-going with things. But in this case it made no difference; she didn't want him to have any other woman than herself living in that apartment. What was even more alarming was that one of the nerdiest girls at the whole Caltech University was actually looking for a room and from what Amy had heard, her brain worked in the same kind of twisted way as Sheldon's. Apparently she had freaked out once someone had whistled in front of her office and with Sheldon's No-Whistling-Policy that probably would have catapulted her on top of the 'Possible Roommate' list.

The shrill sound of the doorbell dragged Amy out of her thoughts. She yelled "Coming!", adjusted her skirt one last time and then went through the living room over to the door.

Sheldon looked quite stressed out as he stepped in and dropped his bag right in the first spot next to the door. Amy bit her lip.

"Good evening, Sheldon"

"Hello Amy" His jacket landed on a hanger within seconds. Then he carried a white bag over to the kitchen. Amy insecurely followed him.

Sheldon unloaded a few Chinese takeout boxes on the counter, checked them for their content and pushed two over to Amy. "Little spring rolls and rice. That's fourteen dollars by the way."

The young neurobiologist went to grab her purse and came back seconds later, shoving the money over the counter. Sheldon eyed it for a second and left it there, taking his boxes and balancing them over to the dining table. Amy followed him with her food, put it down and went back to the kitchen to get plates, while Sheldon already was looking for beverages in the fridge. It had become kind of a routine since they spent more and more date nights at Amy's apartment.

Usually they always had a light conversation going on while preparing everything but Amy was too lost in her mind-wrecking thoughts that night.

When everything was set, they both sat down and started eating. Sheldon eyed his girlfriend curiously and cleared his throat after a while. "You're quiet."

Immediately a smile spread on her face, caused by the happiness of him noticing. "Yes. I'm sorry. How was your day?"

"Oh, quite interesting. I re-read a few comic books after work. Took me right back to when I first read them and I felt this thrill come all over me again." Finally a smile formed on his face and it eased Amy a litte.

"That is nice" There was so much honesty in her voice, that Sheldon forgot to swallow for a moment and then nodded while his smile got even bigger.

Should she drop it now? Was it the right time? Amy chewed around on her lip and only realized it had been her lip, when a mild blood taste spread in her mouth.

"I hope this is some treasure mankind will keep – writing comic books to sweeten my from now on lonely hours…" He stared at an undefined point dreamily.

"I want to move in with you" Amy suddenly blurted out.

The next sound that was to hear, was a fork dropping on the table. Then absolute silence.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for the late update, guys. To be honest, I was a little blown off my feet by the season finale (not in a good way) and my inspiration got hurt. I'll try to update more recently!

* * *

Leonard stood in front of Penny's wardrobe puzzled. He had no idea where else he could fit some of his clothes in. How could one woman have so many shirts and shorts and dresses and whatever else there was?

Penny came back to the bedroom, chewing around on a carrot. Leonard turned around and looked at her before pointing at the wardrobe without a comment.

Penny shrugged. "Well, you knew what you were getting in"

"Oh boy" Leonard rubbed his forehead and turned back. Then he just shoved the box with his clothes into the wardrobe, turned around and went over to his girlfriend. She smiled at him and he kissed her.

After a few seconds, Penny dropped the carrot and slung her arms around Leonard's neck. They fell onto the bed and Leonard's hand immediately wandered up Penny's back to find the bra clasp. He broke away from his girlfriend and moaned in frustration, as he heard her phone buzzing in the living room.

"I'm sorry!" Penny jumped out of the bed and wandered over to the living room.

Leonard rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling until he heard a loud "Oh no" from his girlfriend.

"What's wrong?"

"Amy messed up"

"What do you mean 'Amy messed up'?" Leonard got out of the bed and went to his girlfriend.

Penny just raised her head from her phone and opened her mouth to answer but the next thing they heard was a door being smashed.

It took a few seconds for Leonard to understand. "Oh…"

* * *

_30 minutes earlier_

Amy eyed the fork Sheldon had dropped. He sat there staring at her with an open mouth. It was dead silent in the room, Amy could hear the clock ticking on the wall. It made her uncomfortable.

"It was just an idea" She waved it off and proceeded eating her spring rolls even though she had clearly felt her hunger and appetite fade the second he had started staring at her with wide open eyes.

Still no reaction from his side.

"Sheldon, keep eating or it gets cold"

"You… want to move in with me?" His voice sounded weak and thin.

Amy looked up again and didn't know how to construe his still awestruck mimic. "I just thought since Leonard moves out…"

"You thought since Leonard moves out you could immediately take his place because everything's so easy and that would _just_ fit in your plan, right?" He didn't sound friendly at all while saying that.

"Sheldon, I…"

"No, let's think this through. I let you move in with me. Then you will try to change little things in the Roommate Agreement until – in the end – everything is changed suddenly. Then you will want to sleep in the same room with me, maybe even in the same bed. Which will immediately make you think of coitus. Babies. Marriage. Living happily ever after. Right? Isn't that the typical estrogen hokum?"

"Estrogen hokum?" Amy echoed. "Listen, I just didn't want you to feel alone when Leonard is moving out, that's all."

"Because you think I can't live on my own! Because you all think I am a big baby. But I am not and I'm gonna prove it!" Sheldon pushed his chair back, got up, grabbed his jacket and his bag.

"Where are you going?" Amy's voice was sad and broken just like her look.

"I'm going home. On my own. By bus. To watch TV alone and then sleep alone!" Sheldon turned around and the next sound was the door slamming behind him.

* * *

Leonard sighed as he went over to his old apartment. He knocked and was astonished that Sheldon opened the door without asking who it was. He seemed really upset and didn't move aside to let Leonard in.

"Hey" The experimental physicist sighed. "What happened, buddy?"

"I was just about to brush my teeth and I find it rude that you think you can violate my schedule now that you moved out. Because you can't!" Sheldon wanted to close the door but Leonard held it open with one hand.

The lanky physicist groaned in frustration and marched himself back to the bathroom. Leonard walked into the apartment, closed the door and then followed his best friend. He knew that he was probably the worst person to try to calm him down but he had to take a chance. Leonard didn't want to be the reason why Sheldon and Amy had a fight. He cared too much for both of them and he knew that Amy probably was miserable at the moment.

Sheldon had gotten back to the sink, brushing his teeth furiously. He stared straight down into the sink and it didn't seem as if he wanted to be comforted in any way.

Leonard still gave it a try. "Listen Sheldon, I am sure Amy meant well…"

"Oh, so she already chit-chatted with Penny about what happened? Of course she would! There's nothing that can stay between her and me…"

"Sheldon, she is incredibly sad that you just stormed off and left her sitting there"

That seemed to shock him for a moment, he stopped in his movement and finally raised his look into Leonard's eyes. He nodded and Sheldon sighed, then proceeded brushing his teeth. When he was done with it, he rinsed the sink and bent up again. "I am going to contact her. Tomorrow. I need to sleep now. It's almost 9 o'clock."

"Alright. Have a good night, Sheldon."

"Unlikely"

* * *

Amy pulled down her eyebrows, took her cup of coffee and scuffed over to her sofa. Her laptop was open and the Skype ringtone was too loud for her liking at this early hour. It probably was her mother, bugging her how it was going with her boyfriend and her love life in general, her work and everything else Amy didn't want to talk about right now. She just wanted to sip her coffee and then watch Little House on the Prairie.

Amy let herself fall onto the couch and eyed her laptop. The name "Sheldon Cooper" blinked green on the screen. Her jaw dropped for a second, then she cleared her throat and pressed the Accept button.

A sleepy Sheldon with messy hair popped up on her screen and Amy forgot to swallow her coffee for a second. Then she dryly nodded towards the little camera.

"Good morning, Amy"

"Morning" She mumbled and took yet another sip of her coffee to signalize he had to start talking.

"I am sorry" He grumbled when he realized that his girlfriend wouldn't speak.

Amy sighed. "Who forced you to say that?"

"Forced?" Sheldon echoed indignantly. "Amy, I beg you please, do you really think someone has to force me to… _man_ _up_ and apologize to my girlfriend?"

"It was Penny" Amy put her coffee cup on the couch table, leaned back and slung her bathrobe a little tighter around her body.

"How did you know?" He sounded like a little boy with the high pitched tone in his voice.

"_Man up_ is not exactly a phrase you would use"

"Can't a man extend his vocabulary once in a while?" He seemed grumpy.

Amy couldn't help but grin. "Anyway, Sheldon, apology accepted."

"Good!"

It was quiet. Amy bit her lips. She felt like she needed to take the next step. She knew that it must have been incredibly hard for Sheldon to apologize… not to feel it, no, she was sure he kind of felt sorry for what he had done. But getting those words out. It was something that made him feel weak and if there was one thing in this world Sheldon Cooper hated, it was weakness.

"I know you're usually going out to eat pizza but what about I go and grab one and we'll eat it over at your place?" Amy underlined her question with an angelic smile towards the little camera.

Sheldon swallowed for a second and then nodded. "That sounds like an excellent plan, Amy Farrah Fowler!"

"Great. See you later then, Dr. Cooper!"

"See you later, Dr. Fowler!"


End file.
